


we shall both be free

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2017 [17]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash Friday, Girls in Love, Kissing, Love Conquers Death, LucMin, Lucy is not using her vampire viles, Mina does not care, Vampirism as freedom from societal constraints pushed on women, Victorian England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Mina meets Lucy again. Lucy might be a stranger to Mina, but Mina can see the Lucy of old in her, knows she loves her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 17: Flirting with a stranger from my prompt list (list at series description.) No Sansaery today, sorry!

The Lucy who comes back is, to all intents and purposes, a stranger. She is not the woman Mina once knew, nor is Mina the woman she thought she was when she is with her. Her feelings are strange towards the new Lucy, this compelling stranger with the commanding eyes and an otherworldly allure to her.

 

‘Mina,’ Lucy says, breathless, leaning too close yet being too far.

 

Mina does not quite know how to act, what to do, what she should say. A breath of a name, a gasping utterance, is all she can let out, can voice. ‘Lucy..’

 

Lucy presses closer, all sighs and pale skin, her pretty eyes glittering as she regards Mina. ‘Do I frighten you?’ she asks as Mina almost flinches when Lucy’s skin touches hers. Lucy is so very cold.

 

‘You aren’t…’ Mina feels like she ought to be making a scene, out to wrench herself away from Lucy’s clutches, from her compelling presence. 

 

The sounds of the party echo into the hall from the adjoining room where revelry is taking place. Mina should not even be taking part in it, as everything is still so very wrong in her life, unsettled. She should be mourning for the fiancé who didn’t make it back to marry her, mourning the dear friend she saw waste away, was unable to save because of the petty secrecy of men who had vowed to save her. Yet how can she mourn someone now standing beside her? Mina knows what Lucy is and she should be afraid. But it is but Lucy and she cannot bring herself to fear her. She is no stranger, she is Mina’s Lucy, even if changed.

 

‘I’m free,’ Lucy says, voice low, cold fingers intertwining with Mina’s. Her voice sounds breathless, spiced with a heady exhilaration, an almost childish giddiness, giddiness the both of them used to feel as girls before they realized how the world would never let them be truly free.

 

And here Lucy now is, talking of freedom, come to snatch Mina away from her ordinary existence. Here Lucy now is, talking of freedom and looking very much like she would like to kiss Mina, this time truly meaning it, not just doing it because of curiosity, not just because they are young and Lucy is curious and Mina doesn’t want to say no.

 

And now here Mina is, in a dimly lit corridor of a grand house, just outside a big ballroom with a lively party going on inside it, talk mixed with music, holding hands with the girl made woman through the shadow of death, faced with the beloved who came back to her. For her. Here she is, breathless, looking at this stranger she still knows so well, daring to be heedless of any consequence, any scandal, as she presses closer to kiss Lucy, melting into it even if Lucy’s lips are cold.

 

It is a perfect kiss among perfect kisses, sealing what started years ago, a promise and a gift and a wild exhilaration. 

 

‘Can I be free?’ Mina asks of Lucy, breathless where she is not, pausing but a little before she needs to kiss Lucy again. 

 

‘We shall both be free,’ Lucy promises, fervent and so much like the girl and young woman Mina knew that it must be her.

 

Mina does not care what shall happen to her when she follows Lucy along the corridor and out of the house and into the cold winter air, snow crunching under their feet as Lucy shows the way to her carriage. Mina doesn’t follow her in right away, but spins her about in the snow-covered yard, giggling, ending their spin with a kiss. The air is filled with slowly falling snow that gets in their hair, melts cold onto Mina’s bare shoulders, but all she can do is laugh. Lucy smiles at her, that sweet familiar smile of hers, perfect and bright, as she hustles Mina into their carriage. Inside, she wraps Mina in a shawl.

 

‘I don’t want you to catch a cold, dearest,’ she tells her, wrapping her arms around Mina, letting Mina lean into her. 

 

The carriage catches speed soon enough and Mina is content in leaving her old life behind, it was lacking Lucy in it, so it was no life to begin with. Now it’s over and they can be free together.

 

… finally.


End file.
